Sweet Nothing
by SkyBlue1309
Summary: Klaus sees Caroline when he's in Alaric's body and decides to take what he deems as his. Progresses from Season 2 episode 18 and goes from there. Slightly AU, more so later on. Dark!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of their characters or original plot.**

**Here is another dark Caroline and Klaus story that's multi chapters. Hope you all enjoy it and please review! I love reviews, they make my day!**

Klaus had been ready to leave the school as soon as he spotted his precious little doppelgänger and collected as much information as he could about her little friends. He had met the witch, seen the brother, ignored Stefan and heard about the other blonde vampire named Caroline that was supposed to be used for his sacrifice, but had yet to meet her.

So imagine his surprise as he wandered past the gym to see a leggy blonde standing in the middle of it, marking up a clipboard. He paused in the doorway and continued to observe her, he hand't had blonde in a while and she would make the perfect meal once he got back to his body. Klaus never was very picky about his food, but occasionally he liked to indulge himself in specific women he had spent time in hunting down. And this high school girl seemed like she just might be in luck. It was a shame he couldn't eat anyone in this human body. Although he did find it very useful at times like this to be able to a silent observer who no one would ever suspect.

Klaus wandered into the gym, purposefully dragging his feet to alert the girl of his attention. Caroline whirled around to see Alaric standing at the entrance of the gym. What was he still doing here? Almost everyone had gone home now, she had sent the rest of the cheer squad away once practice was done knowing she could work much better for the latest decade dance on her own. And she really wanted some alone time with the threat of Klaus constantly hanging over their head and having no idea what he looked like.

"What's up, Ric?" Caroline asked as she brushed some of her hair over her shoulder. Klaus started a bit at the ease she spoke to her teacher, first name basis? But as he wandered closer things came into perspective quickly. Vampire. Ah, so this must be the Caroline he had heard of.

"Not much... Caroline."

Caroline gave Alaric a weird look before turning around again and making some more markings on her clipboard. "No more Klaus sightings that I haven't heard about?"

Klaus smirked behind her. If only she knew. Although this did bring his plan to an impasse, Klaus quickly decided she could be of much more use as he admired her tone figure in her jean shorts, high heels and fitting jacket. He walked up slowly behind her, still admiring the way the shorts clung to her ass. Oh yes, he had a much better idea for her.

"Not that I am aware of, sweetheart."

Caroline turned to Alaric who was suddenly standing much nearer than normal. She raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment before making an awkward laugh while stepping away, even thought he just continued to encroach upon her space.

"Umm... Okay, Ric, your kind of acting weird today. Are you okay?"

The grin that grew on Alaric's face was rather unsettling. That was not Alaric's grin, he doesn't smile like that and she continued to edge away as he came closer.

"What's wrong Caroline? Not nervous are you?" He reached out a hand and ran it gently down her arm admiring the goosebumps that rose where his fingers had grazed.

"Yeah, okay, I'm leaving now. Talk to me when your..." she trailed off, awkwardly gesturing at Alaric "...better." Placing the clipboard under her arm she turned to march away from her weird teacher only to be halted by a thick hand.

"Not yet sweetheart."

Caroline turned around rapidly, prepared to give Alaric a piece of her mind, but quickly shut her mouth in surprise as she found herself eye to eye with him. She couldn't move and she grew slightly worried as she watched Alaric's eyes begin to dilate. What was he doing? Why couldn't she move?

Klaus grinned at the girls slack face, seeing the confusion twisting in the depths of her eyes, but already hanging on his every word. He had had many years to perfect compulsion to the point of not having to say a thing to get what he wanted. And she was completely at his mercy, no way to escape his will. " Why don't we continue this conversation at your place?"

Caroline blinked a few times as she was released from his gaze. What had just happened? She quickly shook her head as she grinned up at Alaric, "well, are you coming?" She asked as she turned away and began walking out of the gym and to her car. Klaus only grinned at her retreating figure, finding himself incredibly grateful at the moment for being in a human body and therefore no need for an invite in, as well as the knowledge that her mom was a workaholic, so would most likely not be home. Maybe this recon mission wouldn't been a total bore.

Caroline and Klaus, well Alaric, entered her home, Caroline slowing her pace. Why were they here again? Her mind was a bit of a blur and she couldn't recall the exact conversation that had gotten them into this situation. She couldn't even remember Alaric having ever been to her house before. They had always had their 'vampire meetings' as she liked to call them at the Salvatore's house.

"So." She drawled out. Well this wasn't awkward she thought as she saw Alaric wondering through her downstairs, examining photos of her as a young girl. He looked at her briefly before glancing away and casually asking, "when will your mom be home?"

_What?_ "Umm... Not until late tonight. Another late shift. What did you want to talk about?" At this point she had just said screw it, and plopped herself down on her couch. Alaric could continue to be weird, she would just ignore him.

Klaus smirked down at the blonde who was now laying at ease on the couch. If only she knew who was in the room with her that she was so at ease with. He wandered over to a seat on the opposite side of the room, locking stares with Caroline, his pupils dilating once again.

Caroline felt that same intensity wash over herself as she sat up on the couch, unable to break away from Alaric's eyes. Why was she acting like this? Couldn't he say something? For some reason she found her mouth oddly dry and nothing would come out. Her body began to rise and close the distance between herself and the odd acting man in the room. What was she doing?

Klaus smirked as she sat down on his lap, his arousal already growing and he chuckled lightly as he saw her flinch slightly when she noticed it as well. But she didn't break his gaze. She couldn't and he could see the confusion still in her eyes.

His voice sailed over her smooth, a unquestionable order as she found herself unable to disobey his every word. Klaus saw the moment she realized she was being compelled as her expression instantly switched from confusion to fear. _Who was this man?_

But it was to late, he already had her in his control. "You will not fight me or scream, I only want you to react."

Caroline flinched away as she returned his own words to him, their power already working their way over her mind, creating a screen from what she wanted and what he wanted. No longer concurring with each other, and her mind no longer dominant. _What did he want?_

"Who are you?"

The man grinned wickedly at the vampire in his arms. "You, my dear, may call me Klaus."

Caroline instantly began to scramble off Alaric's, no Klaus's lap but found herself caged in by his arms, and she couldn't fight him. How was this Klaus? Where was Ric? Was he okay? Caroline didn't have time to ponder these questions long as she suddenly found her back on her bed and Alaric's body looming over her. Oh God, don't fight him. Shit. He was going to rape her. She had thought she had escaped her body being used since she had become a vampire but she now remembered that Originals could compel vampires. It must have transferred with the body swap.

_Oh, God._

Klaus grinned down at the girl in his arms as he saw understanding once again wash over her face. "I've never taken someone by force before, and I don't expect to now." His pupils once again dilated over her. "Forget about the circumstances that brought us together for the moment."

Instantly Caroline's mind went blank as she watched Klaus above her. Yes, this was Klaus, but she couldn't remember who he really was or how they had gotten here. She must have agreed to this. All she could think was that she needed to respond. Respond? What did that even mean?

Her question was quickly answered as she felt Klaus's mouth on her own and she quickly replied, allowing his tongue to slide between her lips, a low moan escaping her as his skilled tongue did wonders to hers. Her hand reacted of its own accord, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer, tangling her in his hair. All she could do was _respond._

Klaus grinned wickedly against her mouth as he felt her hand in his hair. He was still slightly annoyed with the fact that he was in a pathetic humans body as he explored this vampires body, but he made a quick promise to himself that he would have her in his own. But for the moment, this would have to do.

He quickly pulled off her shirt, allowing her to do the same to him before locking there lips once more, fingers trailing up her bare thigh, slipping to the button of her shorts and removing them. Caroline gasped as she suddenly realized she was only in her bra and panties, mind clearing for a moment, that this was practically a stranger on top of her. Her conscious clouded once more and she found herself only able to respond to his ministrations, uncaring of who he actually was.

Klaus had frozen the moment he saw the lucidity in Caroline's eyes, but rapidly returned to kissing her throat and breathing a sigh of relief when he heard her moan below him again. She was stronger than he had given her credit for. Strangely that turned him on even more knowing she was obedient to his every word but still trying to fight. He hadn't expected someone so interesting when he chose her at the school. It had only been pure coincidence that she happened to be one of Mystic Fall gangs many friends, one that had only encouraged him more.

But to see the strength she possessed to be able to fight his compulsion, that was entirely unexpected. Pleasantly so. Maybe this town wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

His fingers continued to wander until they entered her moist entrance and began to pump inside of her. She arched her back into his fingers, her own still tugging at his hair, him watching every expression on her face, wanting to soak it all in. He stopped as he felt her begin to tighten around him, enjoying her moan of frustration before beginning his movements once again. He continued this pattern until she opened her eyes, clouded with lust and vexation to glare into his own.

"Please, Klaus." She moaned as his fingers began moving again.

"Please what?"

Caroline groaned again in irritation as his fingers stilled once more, opening her eyes anew. "Please! Fuck me! Let me cum!"

Klaus grinned evilly and Caroline realized for a brief moment she shouldn't have said that before gasping and closing her eyes in pleasure as he resumed finger fucking her with a new conviction. Her thoughts quickly left her as her orgasm rocked her body, calling out Klaus's name in her passion.

As Caroline was coming down from her high Klaus removed the rest of their clothing and positioned himself above her. He locked eyes with her once more. "What do you want Caroline?"

"You! Please, fuck me." The last word came out as almost a whimper but even his human ears were able to hear her. He didn't need to be told twice, entering her in one quick push, moaning out alongside Caroline as they were joined together. They moved together until Klaus could feel Caroline reaching her edge once more. He ground his teeth together, "moan my name when you cum."

He slammed into her once more, feeling her walls tighten around him, sending them over the edge simultaneously, her name coming out in synch with his own.

Klaus collapsed down on top of her, rolling into his side and pulling her into his chest. Normally this was where he left, but he wanted to stay a little longer. This baby vampire was definitely full of surprises, from fighting through an Original's compulsion, her strength and even in bed. He smirked at this last thought. He would without a doubt be visiting her soon once he was back in his own body.

Caroline was still nestled blissfully between reality and post orgasmic dream land as she felt herself resting against a warm chest. Suddenly everything cleared up and she shot up, only to be restrained by two arms once again. _Shit._ Klaus. _Klaus._ _She had slept with Klaus._ As in, the Original who was trying to kill them all. _Shit._ She had slept with Klaus in her teachers body. There was absolutely no way Caroline had ever wanted to know Alaric that well. His image would be permanently scarred into her mind. Oh, double shit, she didn't want her teacher to know what she looked like naked.

Klaus watched in mild amusement as the horror grew on her face as she leaned back into him, to exhausted to care that this was the man who she had just slept with. Klaus tensed as he heard Alaric's phone ringing from downstairs. Before Caroline could even react he flipped them over, capturing her gaze one again. "Don't move. Don't make a sound." He climbed off Caroline and made his way downstairs.

He answered the call once he saw it saw Damon, inwardly cursing, hoping it would be something simple such as to say hello, but knowing his little stunt at the school, he should be highly doubtful. It was almost laughable at how excited Klaus had been to scare the doppelgänger and her friends, only now he wanted more time with one of those friends.

"What?" Klaus/Alaric answered after wandering back up the stairs to watch Caroline's naked form on the bed, unable to move.

"You need to come to our house, we're having a meeting."

Klaus didn't even bother replying, just hung up the phone as he dabbed at a tear that trailed down Caroline's cheek.

"So beautiful."

Caroline only watched him with fearful eyes. Klaus cursed at having to leave this beauty for her stupid friends, he had been hoping for a repeat. He pulled Caroline up to a sitting position, pupils dilating once more as his voice calmly spoke his demands into her brain, taking away her will. "You will tell no one of what happened here or what you have learned, you will continue on pretending everything is normal and you are just as oblivious to who I am as before." He grinned mischievously to himself as she repeated blankly back his words before scowling at him. But he wasn't done yet. "You will do whatever I say, no questions asked. At anytime."

Caroline's scowl only deepened as his last order washed over her mind and settled. She pushed him off her body and began to get dressed. "So, I'm just your permanent fuck toy now?"

Klaus grinned as he hugged her waist from behind, pulling her into his chest, not exactly pleased with the fit she had in the arms of the teachers body, he noted as he observed them in the mirror. Yes, he needed his body back soon. Only to deal with the witch first. "Until I tire of you." He agreed.

He whirled her around, pulling her into a searing kiss before dressing himself and heading for the door, tossing over his shoulder his parting words, "remember love, not a word." With a final smirk he made his way down the stairs and out the backdoor, already heading over to the Salvatore's house, and hopefully information on the witch. Perhaps this thing with Caroline could come in much more handy than just sex if he could keep her on the inside for information.

Caroline looked at her reflection. She was the same. She had to keep reminding herself that even though she felt used and dirty. But all she could do was move to the shower and wash away her shame, not able to move to her phone and tell anyone what happened.

She still cringed at the thought of Alaric now knowing what she looked like naked. She had no idea if he would remember what happened between them once he was back in his own body. If he ever was. This thought alone caused her worry to increase dramatically more. They didn't need to lose anyone.

* * *

Caroline scowled at the mirror. She was lying to all of her friends. Or would be once she saw them. And Matt. Oh, Matt, she had cheated on him after just getting him back from the whole vampire debacle thing. Well, she didn't know if she could really call it cheating, since she was forced. And had enjoyed it. Fuck, she had and she kept having flashes of him pounding into her, but he had made her. Or that's what she kept reminding herself of. She honestly didn't know anymore and was terrified that he would come to her again and there was nothing she could do.

But she couldn't get rid of Matt, that might make her entirely selfish, but he was the only normalcy she had left in her life. And normal right now was exactly what she needed.

She walked down the hallway to see her mom standing in the doorway and instantly felt the compulsion kick in and a bright smile grow on her face. It had been awkward between them since she had compelled her to forget she was a vampire, and she didn't know how to fix it.

She rushed through their conversation, hating lying to her even more than she already was, along with Matt once she saw him looking so incredibly handsome as J.F.K. But all she could do was continue to pretend.

* * *

Klaus was in a state of limbo. While he was overly ecstatic that he would finally break his curse, he found himself itching to have a certain blonde haired vampire moaning his name underneath him. It was terribly distracting from trying to pay attention to his doppelgänger arriving at the dance.

He forced the girl out of his mind and began to dance around, rather amused by the teenagers completely oblivious to all the danger they were constantly surrounded by in the little town of Mystic Falls. Humans and their false sense of securities. Laughable.

* * *

Klaus ground his teeth together as he saw Caroline walking in with another boy on her arm, laughing and having a good time. What was she doing with someone else? He felt fury wash through his body and he knew he would have to be teaching her very soon who she belonged to. He might be taking her before he got his own body back after all. But now he had a witch to kill.

* * *

Klaus couldn't stop smiling. Everything had gone as planned. The witch was dead and nothing stood in his way of becoming invincible anymore. All he needed was a certain blonde in his bed tonight and everything would be perfect.

Ah, right on time. He cornered Caroline as she emerged from the bathroom to head back to the boy toy he had seen her earlier with. Caroline gasped slightly as she saw Alaric who was really Klaus approaching her. But before she could flash away his voice stopped her.

"Don't move." Caroline halted immediately, hands fisting at her sides as he gently lifted a strand of hair that had fallen loose of her up do. She must have missed it while she was in the bathroom. She inwardly laughed at herself of how she was thinking of her hair while she had this monster in front of her.

"What do you want now?" She spat out between her teeth.

Klaus only chuckled lightly as he leaned in to inhale her delectable scent. "I want you to go home and wait for me sweetheart."

Caroline gasped, "fuck you! I will do no such thing!" But even as she said the words she knew it was a lie.

Klaus full out laughed at this statement as he brought her into a kiss, enjoying the way her fists weakly struggled against him, the spell Maddox had put on him still allowing him to be stronger than this baby vampire. "Preferably quickly. Get rid of that boy toy."

Caroline growled against him before flitting away, both the compulsion making her move quickly and her desire to be as far away from him as possible. Although she knew it wouldn't be long before she was with him again.

Klaus grinned as Caroline disappeared before his eyes, still disliking this humans abilities, he couldn't wait for tonight. After all, he needed to celebrate.

* * *

Caroline was home. Reluctantly awaiting for Alaric. Or Klaus. Or the Monster to come for her. She felt absolutely disgusting at this waiting game, at even having to be here at all. She had gone back to Matt telling him she felt sick, too oblivious with worry to notice his look when she told him that. He had dropped her off where she hurriedly sent him away all the while wanting to desperately drag him inside and have him hold her. She just wanted to be held at this point.

She had refrained from showering, not wanting to be caught unaware and simply changed into a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt. She practically wanted to put on a chastity belt but unfortunately she didn't think Amazon would deliver this late.

She cringed as she heard movement at her front porch and reluctantly moved to her doorway when she heard the knock on the door. A thought occurred to her and she rapidly moved back inside, turning on her radio to full blast, hoping to muffle out anything Klaus said through her vampire hearing. She even pulled a pillow over her head. She wouldn't let him get to her so easily. He had told her to go home and wait, never said anything about inviting him in.

Klaus chuckled as he heard the music turn on above, not the stupidest move on her part. He was disappointed but it was most likely for the best, he had a certain Katerina to torture tonight, and he was damn ready to be out of this body. And now that he had cooled off from seeing her with the boy, he knew he could wait. That boy was not a threat. She was only his toy for when he was bored. Yes, he would take her once he returned to his own body. He looked up once more at Caroline's room, feeling his dick stir at the thought of her in the room alone.

For now, sweet Caroline, you have won.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of their characters.**

**Thank you so much you guys who all favorited this, followed and reviewed! It means so much to me, and definitely makes me want to update sooner. Hope this chapter lives up to expectations, and once again please review! I love reviews!**

Caroline awoke to the sun streaming down her face and her radio still on full blast. She sat up, senses alert. He hadn't come. _He hadn't come._ She breathed a sigh of relief as she rubbed her hand across her face and moved to take the shower she had desperately wanted last night but had been to scared to take.

Why hadn't he come in? Certainly there must of been a way for him to get into her house. Oh, well, why was she complaining. She had had a Klaus free night and she should celebrate. Retail therapy was exactly what she needed at this point.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she parked her car. Today had been rather pleasant, but no matter how hard she tried avoiding supernatural conversations, everything seemed to surround them. Elena had been too busy with Elijah drama to go shopping so she had gone on her own before heading over to hang out with Bonnie outside of the dead witches home, seeing as she still wasn't allowed inside. That had been nice but gotten a little bit back to what Caroline had been exactly trying to avoid. Supernatural drama.

All she wanted to do the whole time was tell her about Klaus and what happened when he was in Alaric's body, yet whenever she began to open her mouth, it just snapped shut. _God, compulsion sucked. _There conversation had wandered back to Elena and the deal she had made with Elijah both this time, and the time before. They weren't entirely sure is was right to be trusting the Original, after all he said he wanted his brother dead. So did Stefan to Damon at one point, but when it came down to it, they were siblings.

The only good thing about the day had been her trip to the Salvatore's boarding house to load up on her vervain. Definitely wouldn't be going without that anymore, although it would do no use against Klaus's current compulsion. She could only hope it would wear off with the body swap. Whenever that was, although she still didn't know what she would do if Alaric remembered. That would be an awkward situation.

Caroline began to move up her porch when a British accent stopped her, "excuse me, love?"

Caroline turned, tilting her head as she saw a handsome British man watching her intently. "Yes?"

She watched as he began to walk up to her, an unfathomable expression on his face. What did this guy want? "Umm... Yeah, I'll be going now." She finally said after he continued approaching her without a word, turning her body to flit inside. She had had enough of creepy guys.

"I don't think so love." Instantly her body stopped and Caroline cursed her stupidity.

"Klaus?" She had to be sure.

Klaus grinned at the baby vampire in front of him as he walked up to her, fingers brushing along her collarbone. "In the flesh."

Caroline cringed back from his touch and began to move away from him, this time to be stopped by a firm hand on her arm. "It seems you've taken to taking vervain now? No matter, we can still have our fun."

Caroline glared at Klaus, furiously trying to rip her arm away, even though she knew it was in vain. Klaus only grinned at her attempts before tugging her abruptly, causing her to fly into his chest. Caroline's hands landed on his chest, trying to not notice how firm he felt underneath his shirt as she pushed against him, halted once again by his arms wrapping around her waist. "I don't think so love." He repeated. Caroline's struggles stopped.

"Fuck you, asshole. Let me go!"

Klaus chuckled at her colorful language. "Now, now sweetheart, no need to get angry. Please, relax." Caroline's anger left her body as quickly as it had come, feeling herself sag into his arms, cursing his compulsion. That hand't even sounded like a command. Why was she reacting?

"Go to sleep."

Caroline barely even caught the words before darkness surrounded her and she fell in Klaus's expecting arms, pleased with the feel of her in them. Yes, much better than that blasted teachers body. He cradled her bridle style and took off into the woods, soon coming upon the clearing he had located earlier for this exact reason.

He couldn't use Alaric's apartment for the time being with both Katerina and Greta being there. Not needing either one of them knowing about his latest obsession for different reasons. Katerina for her obvious disloyalty to him and the knowledge that she was on vervain would make it so the posse that surrounded his doppelgänger no longer trusted Caroline and he did not need that. It wasn't like they would be a problem for much longer, but he knew, as always to have a contingency plan. And foolish Greta, thinking he actually loved her. But she would learn soon that he did not love, but her loyalty at the moment couldn't be broken.

Klaus made quick work of tying Caroline up to the tree, only having simple chains he'd found earlier in the Lockwood cellar, but a simple order would prevent her from breaking them. Klaus grinned wickedly. Finally, he would have her in his own body.

He looked down at the sleeping girl, gently tracing a finger across her pale cheek. "Time to wake up sweetheart."

Caroline stirred softly, she had to wake up. Why? Where was she? The last thing she remembered was. Shit! Caroline bolted upright suddenly recalling Klaus's voice. She was forced back as she felt her hands being held above her head. What...? Looking up she saw that she had been shackled to a tree in what looked like the middle of the forest. She moved her arms to snap the chains but was cut off mid-reach by Klaus's voice. "You won't break the chains."

Caroline cursed as her arms immediately went lax and returned to her side, well as much as they could, being chained above her head. She turned her spiteful glare up to Klaus as she clambered roughly to her feet, struggling to keep her balance with her hands being held at an awkward angle due to the chains. Klaus watched in amusement at her struggles, only strengthening his arousal as he saw the precious cream of her breasts spill over her top from her rough movements. Taunting and teasing, not letting him see enough.

Caroline gasped as she was suddenly pinned to the tree she was chained to, Klaus's arms at her rib cage, hips pinning her own to the rough bark. "Stop Klaus! Please!" Caroline could only shriek fiercely, wrestling against his unyielding force.

He held her gaze again, grateful he had compelled her earlier to do whatever he said, making the vervain in her system almost pointless. "Don't fight me Caroline. I simply want you to forget once more about our history together and simply respond. I am only Klaus, a man you find you want desperately and can't deny."

Caroline moaned as Klaus shifted, his cock rubbing against her suddenly heated core. _No,_ she thought inwardly. _No..._ But she was already far gone, unaware of the past crimes the man in front of her had committed or what he was going to be doing to her friend in one night. All she knew was how much she desperately wanted, no, needed this man.

"Klaus." Caroline moaned, arms straining against the chains, boldly trying to touch his curls that she found un-resistible at the moment, but still unable to do anything against the restraints.

Klaus smirked at the struggling blonde, struggling for entirely new reasons now. He loved the power he had over her, the power to control her every movement and thought, to mold to his liking. She was his. And he would make sure tonight she not forget.

* * *

Caroline felt herself being pulled against a hard chest on the forest floor. She snuggled closer to it with a slight moan. A smile grew on her face when she heard an echoing sigh of what sounded like contentment and looked up to the vivid blue eyes of the man she had just soared to unknown heights with.

Klaus tightened his hold on the girl in his arms, feeling the presence of dawn not far off, but not ready to leave the cocoon of peace they were surrounded in. These thoughts startled him, but he quickly dispelled the uncomfortable feeling, he hadn't felt such harmony since the days of hunting in the forest as a human with his brothers. What was this girl doing to him? It was a shame he couldn't just keep her at his side always. At least not yet, he pondered. Soon, she would just be his. But he still had other uses for her.

Unfortunately, well fortunately he quickly corrected himself, he had a curse to break tonight and a werewolf to catch. This day couldn't go more perfectly. He looked down at the blonde in his arms that had a content smile on her face, eyes once again closed, and found a matching one on his own.

"Caroline, sweetheart. Time to wake up."

Caroline groaned softly, turning and snuggling her face deeper into Klaus's chest, eliciting a groan from him as she wrapped her arms around him like a teddy bear. "No."

"No?" He found himself smiling at her response, rather enjoying her blatant refusal, knowing he could solve it with one simple word, but enjoying the game.

He gently shook her arm, muttering her name teasingly in her ear. She just tightened her hold on him and pressed her face further into his chest. He actually laughed this time when she refused him again, to think, a baby vampire who had to do whatever he said, refusing _him._

"Caroline." He softly whispered into her ear. This time he felt her smile against his chest and a matching giggle as she mumbled a no once again. _She was toying with him._ The realization left him pleasantly pleased with her ease around him, although he mused she didn't really know the truth. This thought left him cold, but he quickly shook off the un-welcomed feeling as he began tickling the women in his arms.

She shrieked against his hands, immediately trying to scramble out of his arms, but still not strong enough for a Original vampire. He finally let her go, enjoying watching her melee away, naked flesh reflecting in the early morning sun, her golden locks shining, lush breasts bouncing as she stood at the opposite side of the clearing, chest heaving.

Klaus only smirked at her as he laid back against the tree, arms casually resting behind his head. "Your awake."

Caroline only scowled at him and proceeded to march back over to her discarded clothes. "Thanks to you." But he could hear the mirth in her voice that filled him with an odd sense of contentment. He shook his head, where were these thoughts coming from? He copied Caroline's motions, pulling on his own clothes, deciding to leave the chains, they might come in handy later.

Caroline strolled over to him, now fully dressed, although there were a few extra dirt smudges on her pants and shirt now. This caused Klaus only smirked again, she was lucky she even had clothes to put on after how he felt last night. It had definitely been nice to be back in his own body. To feel Caroline moaning below him as he pumped his fingers inside her, feeling her coming undone around his cock, knowing that he was the only person on her mind as he continued to ravish her with the chains, and multiple times without. Let's just say they hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and waking up to her in his arms in the morning had been the perfect way for the eve before his curse was broken.

Yes, he knew this day would go perfectly.

He pulled Caroline into a sweltering kiss before cradling her face with his hand. No matter how much he wanted to tell her just to wait for him, he knew she would be coming in handy tonight and he couldn't allow the others to grow suspicious of a suddenly disappearing friend. At least for different reasons than the ones he was planning. "You will remember everything once again." He smirked as the smile that was on her face was washed away to one of horror as she began to flail in his arms. "Stop struggling." She immediately went limp, not even looking at him anymore and he found himself strangely missing her vibrant eyes. "You are going to continue on your day once again as if nothing happened, not telling anyone about us or doing anything to arouse suspicion."

Caroline scowled at him as she began moving away, not even wanting to talk to this monster who was utterly ruining her life. How could she go on as normal with this constantly haunting her mind.

"Oh, and Caroline?" _What now?_

A foxy idea had just slipped into Klaus's mind and he wasn't about to allow the beauty in front of him to pretend he didn't exist for a day. Oh, he would make sure she remembered. Caroline suddenly felt her back pressed against Klaus's chest as he whispered into the shell of her ear. "Every time you hear your own name, Caroline, I want you to remember how much you enjoyed me pounding into you last night, how you _begged_ me to let you cum and how much that boy toy can't let you fell what I let you feel. And how much you want it _again._"

Caroline was utterly frozen as his order washed over her brain. _Oh my god._ Klaus's hand traced down her arm to cup her sex. "Caroline." He whispered in a seductive purr. Caroline instantly leaned back into him, moaning loudly much to her embarrassment as images flashed through her mind of Klaus taking her, her core instantly heating up, her desire proof in the air.

Klaus chuckled into Caroline's ear causing her to shiver before sanity returned to her once again and she pushed against his arms, him reluctantly letting her go. But this would be fun.

"Fuck you." She said leveling her most evil glare that had the girls at school running the other direction but only seemed to amuse the Original in front of her.

"With pleasure." Caroline scoffed at and turned away, determined to get away from this monster as fast as she could. She wished she could just hide away in her room so no one could call her, but she knew immediately she couldn't because that was not how she would have spent her day.

"Oh, and Caroline," Klaus repeated, enjoying the way she stiffened up and the scent of her arousal only grew, "have a nice day, or as much as you can."

Caroline whirled around, furious at that last statement, not even realizing at the time that it was an order but furious that he would give her such a normal statement in the situation he had placed her in. But she only found an empty spot with the tree they had fucked against resting with dents along the trunk. Caroline quickly spun around and raced home, not needing anymore reminders of last night.

**Well there you guys go, hope it lived up to expectations. Once again, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry this took so long to update. And I'm sorry it's short and you'll probably hate me at the end of it, but this needed to happen for the way I wanted the story to go. I am already working on Ch 4 so hopefully it'll come out a lil quicker but no guarantees, and sorry I can't keep up a consistent schedule!**

**I don't own anything in the Vampire Diaries, and please review!**

Caroline was furiously scrubbing at herself in the shower trying to get away the feel of Klaus on her skin. God, how had this happened to her?! She was just supposed to be a normal human girl with no worries in the world, except for trying to win Miss Mystic Falls and everything else _normal_ people got to do! But no, she had to go and get herself turned into a bloody vampire!

And now she was talking just like the fucking vampire she was trying to forget. She grit her teeth in annoyance trying to force him away from her mind but not able to. She was entirely freaking out and she had no idea how her day was going to go. She couldn't believe the nerve of Klaus, it wasn't bad enough she was stuck with him, doing his every bidding, she had thought she was done with that after Damon, but now she was going to be embarrassed by him.

She honestly had no idea how she would be able to go through the day, wanting desperately to have a pajama day, but knowing that wasn't how her day was originally planned, and curse his fucking compulsion, she had to go about her day as she_ normally_ would. Yeah, normal, she scoffed. Normal my ass.

Caroline looked at the entrance of the grill trough her car window. This was it. She had planned to see Matt today, for some boyfriend time in the midst of all this Klaus fiasco, but now she had no idea how she could do that. Maybe there was a way for her to get him to not use her name. Yeah right, she laughed to herself. Maybe if everyone just called her Care today that would work.

Caroline felt her body moving as she tried to turn on her car and drive away. Fuck, damn compulsion. She stepped out of the car taking a deep stuttering breath, squared her shoulders and made her way into the bar. Klaus could be damned, she wouldn't let it get to her. This was her life, her town, and she would fight him as much as she could.

"Matt!"

The boy in question turned around a slight wary expression on his face that Caroline didn't ponder for long before he gave her a grin, and returned her hug. "Hey Caroline."

Caroline stiffened slightly in his arms as thoughts of another man instantly filled her head and she had to fight her body to not roll her head onto Matt's shoulder and moan aloud. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

She effortlessly regrouped, sending Matt her award winning smile and promptly asked him when he was off, determined to spend time with the man that she did love, even if she'd have to occasionally have flashbacks to some very heated sex this morning.

Instantly guilt flashed through her, causing her to frown as she walked out the door to go to the hospital, leaving Matt behind, unaware of his abrupt change in demeanor as well and meeting with her very own mother. She was having sex with someone else. Granted not willing, well she wasn't exactly sure what it was anymore, but should she still be going out with him? She wanted to kill Klaus, taking away everything from her, even her boyfriend because how could she ever look at him the same again knowing what she'd done?

* * *

"Caroline."

Caroline moaned as scenes began playing out in her mind of having sex with a hot British man, the bliss she had felt when she reached her high that she hand't felt with anyone before. And the now constant burn in her lower stomach at the desire for him again. But it was wrong and she knew it, and knew he made her feel and think this, but despite knowing it, she couldn't stop feeling it.

Caroline opened her eyes confused when she realized she wasn't anywhere familiar, but in a cave, and shit, she was chained to a wall once again with Klaus in front of her. "No." She slammed her head against the wall again "Not again."

Klaus grinned at her actions, rather amused at her self harm, not caring that she was acting this way because of him. He had come to the unfortunate realization that he couldn't take Caroline with him the moment he completed his curse and knew he wouldn't have an opportunity like this once they were all grieving the loss of his precious doppelgänger and he would want to be on the road fast to finally make the hybrid army he had dreamed about for centuries.

"Caroline." He said again knowing it was unnecessary but enjoying watching her squirm. "Open your eyes, look at me." Caroline did just that, glaring at him furiously. Klaus chuckled at her constant fight. It was a quality he admired in the girl. Foolish at times such as now, but admirable.

"Caroline," he said again for good measure before molding his lips to her own, enjoying the way she responded and moaned his own name against his lips. He kept repeating her name for both the reasons of the compulsion and simply enjoying the way it sounded rolling off his tongue. Only he should have the pleasure of calling her name. "_Caroline._"

Caroline was stuck. She knew it, but couldn't do anything about it. The only thing she felt was pure and utter desire for the man she was entangled in a lip lock with, wanting to rip off his clothes and soar to the same heights they had last night, if not higher.

Finally Klaus broke the kiss and leant his forehead against her own, his own breathing as raged as hers. He looked into her eyes, enjoying the lust he saw clouded in the blue before taking a deep breath. "You will forget about meeting me, you have no idea what I look like or what happened between us when I was in that history teachers body. When we meet again you will continue to do as I say, no questions asked, although for now you can forget all previous compulsion. Now, sleep."

* * *

Caroline awoke to see Tyler chained to the wall across from her who was watching her expectantly. Her breathing rapidly accelerated as she realized the situation she was in, she was really tired of being kidnapped.

"Tyler?"

"You alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she replied trying to break free from the chains. She was trying to fight through the effects that the vervain had on her as well as something else. She felt like she was missing something, but had no idea what. She knew it was important, but it wouldn't come to her. What had she missed?

And now she quickly came to the realization that they were Klaus's pawn. "Tyler, you shouldn't have come back." She stated with panic in her voice.

They were going to be the vampire and werewolf used for the sacrifice.

* * *

Klaus looked at his phone pleased. Everything went perfectly. Caroline was safe and now no longer remembered him, although that was slightly infuriating, but necessary. He would be back for her, but he couldn't risk her yet. He wanted all of her and wasn't about to loose her on his way to get his army. No, once he had the army, she would be his again. But for now he knew she would be safer here and he couldn't have her risking anything remembering him.

Damon had taken the bait to get Caroline and that wolf boy, although it irked him to see her caring for someone else again and the boys obvious infatuation with _his _Caroline. He would be first on his list to kill once he got back.

But now his curse would soon be broken, his army complete, and his current favorite toy to be his.

Yes, life was swell, he grinned to himself.

**Thanks for reading! Please review whether or not you hated what I did here! Lol. But I will say this all needed to happen. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this chapter I was able to get out pretty fast, no guarantees on the next one, I should be studying instead of writing, but we'll see how that goes! Lol. Please enjoy and review again! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**And once again I don't own The Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

Caroline's day was so far going great. Today was senior prank night, and they were making memories, although she was still trying to convince Elena, Matt and Bonnie that they needed to have fun. After the year they had been having with vampires, hybrids, _Klaus_, Jenna dying, and everything else that seemed to go wrong in their life they really needed to just have some fun. But everyone was still stuck in the rut, and she was trying to convince them to just loosen up for once! She understood that Stefan was gone, and Damon was doing who knows what, but they still needed to make the time of what they had. After all, especially in their little town it seemed you never really knew how much time you did have left.

She was lucky Tyler was so on board with it. She had just finished giving Tyler his instructions for the teachers classrooms before giving him a quick peck and rushing off to find everyone else, and make them do stuff!

Walking down the deserted hallway, she grinned to herself as she heard all the laughter going on in the other rooms, this was what it felt like to be normal.

"Caroline." A whisper went through the hallways.

She paused in her steps as she turned around looking for who had called her. Not seeing anyone she moved to continue on in her path, gasping in shock as she almost ran into a man. She looked at him, confusion clearly etched on her face, not recognizing him. He had sandy blonde hair and a stubble on his chin, but something sinister seemed to hang in the air around him.

"Umm... Can I help you?"

Klaus grinned down at the baby vampire that he had been thinking about almost every moment that wasn't consumed by werewolf hunting. The compulsion obviously still having done the trick, not even the slightest recognition in her eyes. Then he frowned once again remembering the boy he had seen her kissing.

"Who was that?"

Caroline's brow furrowed deeper. "Who?"

"The boy you were kissing." He growled, grabbing onto Caroline's arm. She really thought that she could allow someone else to kiss her? He knew exactly who he was, Tyler Lockwood, the werewolf he had originally been planning to use in his sacrifice but Damon had rescued. Although it seemed that he should have used this wolf after all.

Caroline tried to shake off the arm and growl at this stranger demanding questions from her, but found herself unable to shake off his hold. Wait, was he a vampire? Shock crossed her features for a second before fear kicked in and she desperately tried to yank her arm away, mouth opening to let out a piercing scream. Even though there was really no one here who could help her.

Klaus glared down at his insolent vampire struggling in his arms. "Stop." Her struggles halted immediately. "Tell me." He grounded out.

"Tyler. My boyfriend."

Caroline was now just staring at the man holding her arm, not even thinking twice about how she had just simply obeyed. "Who are you?"

The question hardly even registered in Klaus' mind. "You think you can just take up another boy toy after that human on Matt?" He glared ferociously at Caroline. He would not accept this, he didn't care if he had made her forget him, she would be punished for allowing someone else to touch her.

Caroline wanted to furiously yank her arm out of his again, but found that she still couldn't and not really acknowledging that that was strange, but her eyes brimmed with fire. "You. Don't get to have a say in anyone I see. I don't even know you!" She threw her other arm up in exasperation, realizing the oddity of this situation in general. I mean really, why was she explaining herself to this stranger? How did he even know about Matt?

Klaus flashed her over to the nearest locker, slamming her into it, glaring furiously into her eyes. Who the hell did she think she was? "Your lucky I have further use for you."

"What?"

"_Respond."_ He growled deep into her throat, lips already locking onto the skin at her neck, furiously sucking and nipping desperately wanting to leave his mark and to rip out everyone's throats who was still keeping this baby vampire away from him. He was supposed to have his hybrid army by now and be completely invincible, with his latest favorite toy waiting to do his every bidding.

Caroline moaned as she felt him attacking her neck, wanting to push away, but not able to. Slightly confused with the familiarity of this stranger taking things she did not just offer, but only able to _respond_ to his ministrations, her own hands going up to his hair, pulling him closer, eyes fluttering shut, a deep moan echoing in her throat.

Klaus stiffened against her, his arousal rapidly growing. No, he needed to stop now before this got out of hand. He ripped his mouth away, pleased to see the lust clouded eyes as she looked up at him through heavy lids. "You've been a bad girl, Caroline."

His voice sent shivers down her as she watched this man, her mind desperately at war with what she should be doing, whether pull him closer or throw him away, but all she could do was stare at him. Bad? How? She didn't even know him!

"What?" She was getting really pissed at how stupid she sounded constantly repeating that question.

"I will punish you properly later, but for now I hope you don't like your boyfriend too much." Caroline gasped at what he was insinuating and began fighting in his arms again.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She exclaimed.

Klaus chuckled. "Stop." All her movement ceased once again. "You will forget you saw me here. Continue on." With that he flashed away leaving Caroline standing alone in the hallway. She glanced around quickly. Why had she stopped walking, and why was she leaning against this locker? Shrugging it away she continued to encourage more senior prank night adventures. Nothing would stop her tonight, she would make sure of it.

* * *

Klaus was ecstatic and furious. He had just figured out how to make more hybrids, but now his father was out hunting him again. Then there was the issue of now having to worry about Elena trying to be the martyr and getting herself killed, and of course, this all put off his plan of Caroline, on hold. Again. God, it had been to long since he had fucked her. All the sex and blood of other blonde women had not compared to her in bed. His body was already responding to the fact of having her.

Fuck, he needed her now. Panicking over Mikael could start later. This blonde was his number one priority. He flashed to her house, hardly pausing to get rid of a curious Rebekah. Although he was happy to have his sister back, her always annoying presence was definitely gritting on his nerves, especially when he truly desired a very specific blonde.

Listening intently he was pleased to note that there was only Caroline at home, and knocked on her door, chuckling to himself at how humane he seemed.

Caroline paused upstairs as she was about to go get ready for the shower, she was still a little worried about Tyler after his transformation and was planning on spending the night with him, but needed to get cleaned up first. Who was at the door though? She wasn't expecting anyone.

Making her way downstairs she froze as she saw Klaus in the doorway. What was he doing here? She grit her teeth together as she saw him watching her, moving to flash upstairs and retrieve her phone to warn Damon she had one of the Original's at her house.

"Open the door Caroline." Her body moved forward without hesitation, swiftly opening it and glaring out at the hybrid in front of her.

"What. Do you want?" She asked with as much venom in her voice as she could muster. Being queen bee of the school had its positive points sometimes, this being one of them. But he didn't even flinch under her scathing glare and she had the odd sense of déjà vu.

"You." He answered calmly, enjoying how she thought she was safe inside her house. She scoffed and moved to close the door when his next words changed her action plan. "Come outside love."

She knew she shouldn't do that, that was all he needed, he didn't have an invite into her house so she was safe there, but she couldn't stop herself from taking that step and almost brushing her chest to his as he hadn't taken a step back to give her any space. She gasped slightly at the proximity, a light fog taking over her mind as she looked up into his clear blue eyes.

He grinned, enjoying seeing her seemingly speechless as she watched him. He still had to punish her for the actions with the mutt, but he was also in a comfortable position there seeing as that mutt was now his very first hybrid.

"Follow me. Don't say a word." Promptly swiftly turning and flashing into the forest, not even bothering to see if she was following but going slow enough so she could keep up. His arousal already growing as the thought of taking her and wondering which way began to flow in his mind. Yes, it had been way to long.

Confusion flooded through Caroline as she followed him obediently. She had no idea why she just did his bidding, but didn't even question it, she couldn't. She just did. They halted randomly and Caroline was instantly pinned to a tree, his hands on her hips holding her firmly there. She was panting, gaze locked on him, her chest heaving, drawing Klaus' eyes before they went up to her face again. What was he going to do with her? So many options, not enough time. This would be his only point with her before he had to deal with Mikael. This was already taking enough risk, as he didn't want Mikael knowing about his favorite toy. Klaus did not want her dead yet, no, he still hadn't gotten a full run out of her.

He chuckled lightly to himself as he held her acquiescent gaze.

"Where's Tyler right now, love?"

Caroline instantly scowled, breaking free of whatever trance his gaze had held her in, looking down at their rather close bodies. Instantly she began to war with him for her freedom, but was quickly stopped as his body pressed her further into the tree, hips and legs pinning her own, arms that had previously been on her hips now pinning her own to her waist. "He's at home." She growled out, answering his question anyway. "What do you want? Let me go." Her glare would have scared a lesser man.

"I don't think so darling. See I only just got you back, and you will yield to me tonight."

Her indignant scoff sounded through the forest as her body lurched once more in her attempt at freedom. "I will _never_ yield to you."

Klaus only lifted an eyebrow in mere amusement. He had already decided that he would not give her her memories back, at least not yet, he would enjoy seeing her battling over herself with her reactions she had to him since he had compelled her to obey and not question why she was doing it.

"You sure about that, sweetheart?" He rolled his hips into her own, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. She instantly gasped when she felt his arousal against her abdomen, _he was getting of on this?!_  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not your anything!"

"Oh, but you are _love._" He said, purposely stressing the final word. "Now," he stated moving away from the tree but placing his orders before she could try and run off. "Take off your clothes and stop talking." He rolled his eyes when he saw her doing exactly what he said, all the while glaring furiously at him. "Your not mad. Your horny."

The change was instantaneous and his arousal only grew when he saw the effect take place, how quickly she responded to his commands. Her breathing becoming heavier, lips parting, pupils dilating, glare melting into a lustful expression as she watched Klaus. She shook her head trying to fight whatever was happening, desperately wanting to run away and be mad at the situation he had put her in, but every time anger refused to come, she just got more horny, her arousal becoming clear in the air after she had slipped off her underwear, the final piece of her attire.

Klaus sauntered forward, enjoying the view of her pale skin in the moonlight, blonde hair tossed casually behind her shoulders, chest heaving, eyes tracing his every movement. "I'm still not fucking you asshole."

Klaus smirked at this, still thought she could refuse? "That's where your wrong _love_." Once again inflecting upon the term of endearment. He ran his arms along her naked waist, cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipple, watching transfixed as they tightened underneath his ministrations. Just as she was about to jerk away from him, no matter how horny she was, she was not about to let this asshole take her. "On your knees Caroline."

She dropped and watched as he began to undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants. She almost moaned with want when she saw his full size escape his pants, standing proudly at attention. It took almost all her power to not take him immediately in her mouth. But that didn't last long when she heard him tell her to take him. She didn't need to be told twice.

Klaus moaned loudly when he felt Caroline's hot mouth wrap around his length and begin to move. This was exactly what he had been waiting for and needed. Release. And seeing the naked blonde beauty in front of him, ready to fulfill his every need almost sent him climaxing right then and there.

"Stop. Stand up." Klaus immediately removed the rest of his clothes and by the time she was at her full height he slammed her against the tree again, not caring as the scent of her blood filled the air, alerting him to the fact that the bark had cut her skin, and ramming into her in one swift movement.

Their mutual gasps and heated stares filled the forest as they watched each others eyes before Caroline's grew wide and she seemed to start to flail a little bit, trying to push him away. Understanding flowed through Klaus and he gripped her hips, rolling them, allowing her to feel the fullness of him inside her. "Respond Caroline."

And respond she did. Instantly dropping her hands from his shoulders to his chest, back up to his neck and hair, searching for something to hold onto as he pounded into her relentlessly.

"Klaus!" She screamed out as she felt her release, going limp against him, but he wasn't done with her yet, especially knowing he wouldn't be able to feel this again anytime soon. Meaning in the next day, but he would make sure to get rid of Mikael quickly, he needed this little blonde at his every beck and call.

He pulled her down onto the ground, staying between her legs, hardly breaking his rhythm as he continued with a ferocious pace, skillfully bringing her to near climax again, before stopping, enjoying her pleading tone, completely taken over by lust from his sweet torture. Unable to hold back any longer he picked up his pace until he was releasing his seed inside of her, collapsing on top of her glistening body, as she trembled from her own release.

He laid beside her, pulling her into his grip on the dirt floor as he absentmindedly stroked a strand of her golden hair. Her eyelids were shut, and he knew she would be asleep soon. He couldn't decide yet if he wanted her to remember this or if she needed to forget it again for now. His pride was telling her to remember, but he needed to be logical about this if Mikael was on his tail again. But honestly, how would the little baby vampire knowing about their rendezvous affect his game plan? She just had to keep her mouth shut, and he knew very well, that even without the compulsion she would not be revealing anytime soon what had happened between them, especially with her not knowing about the compulsion or understanding why she had given in. This seed of knowledge had him stirring again in his pants. Control. That was what he loved.

Yes, she would be remembering this.

* * *

Klaus grinned as he stood at the edge of the forest that was nearest Caroline's home. He gently laid her down, as he stroked a hair away from her face. "Wake up, sweetheart."

Caroline's eyes fluttered as she awoke with Klaus hovering over her, déjà vu coming to her again when she noticed they were in a forest and she was naked. She gasped, instantly bolting upright when she realized her precarious situation, looking around frantically for her clothes, but not recognizing the part of the forest they were in. This hadn't been where they had... Had what? She couldn't even voice it, couldn't acknowledge the truth. If she didn't she could still pretend it didn't happen, although the very man she had just... been with hovering over her, was a constant reminder.

Klaus grinned as he saw what she was looking for, allowing her to panic for a couple more moments before pulling out the shirt he had taken with him. The panties were safely tucked into his pocket, and he just couldn't be bothered with the pants or bra, the idea of her running home in just a shirt to much to resist. "Here you go, love." He said innocently.

"And?" Her tone as vindictive as she could muster in this situation.

"And what? Last I remember, those are your clothes." His grin only grew as her frustration did, loving the torment she was going through.

"Klaus! Where are the rest of my clothes?!"

"I do believe they are still on the forest floor. But you won't be needing them love, your house is just a few blocks away." Caroline growled as she almost tore the shirt from his hands, inwardly cringing as she realized how stupid that had been, not wanting to ruin the _only_ piece of clothing she actually had.

She scrambled up, not making eye contact with the man still kneeling beside her, not arguing anymore, just wanting to get home. It was the middle of the night after all, and she still had school tomorrow. Although she had no idea how she would sleep after this.

As if sensing her predicament Klaus captured her arm before she could flee but she did not turn around to look at him, this sent a unknown feeling through his chest, but he rapidly shook it off. "You will not tell anyone about this. You will continue on as normal, seeking absolutely no help. Once you go home you will take a shower and go straight no bed. Don't text or talk to that pathetic dog of yours." He growled the last part pulling her closer to him, a possessiveness taking over him at this instant. "You're lucky that he's my first hybrid or he'd be dead by now for touching you. Your lucky that other pathetic human who touched you is still alive as well. Now, go."

He gave her a slight push and she was off, moving as fast as she could through the streets, so no one could see her current state on undress, leaving a smirking Klaus in her wake. Once she got home, she quickly entered through the back with the spare key, glad they had one there so she wouldn't awkwardly on the front porch in just her shirt. She didn't allow herself time to think. Just going through the motions of showering and getting ready for bed. Doing one thing at a time. Only thinking about one thing at a time. And for once glad that she seemed to be doing whatever Klaus said as she felt herself begin to nod off as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Apparently sleep would be claiming her easier tonight then she thought.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of their characters or original script.**

**This chapter I used a lot of the original dialogue from the tv show, and it was actually really interesting going back and re-watching the episodes I went through, as well as thinking how my little storyline could fit into the show, I think I actually did pretty well. Lol.**

**And for anyones who is wondering or confused, this takes place right around Season 3 Episode 6 with their first day of school, skips some stuff and ends on the day of their homecoming. Their is a lot of Forwood in this chapter because I had to really get in the whole deal with the sire bond and how Caroline deals with it. Not so much smut in this one, but their definitely will be more!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, it's absolutely amazing! Please review again! They make me happy and I try to reply to everyone and answer any questions if you didn't get something. **

Caroline wanted to murder something. Well more like someone very specific.

"Here we are. Senior year." This was the year that everything was supposed to go perfectly. She would become Miss Mystic Falls and continue on as head of every committee she could find and just have an overall amazing time.

"Does anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay, so Prank Night was a bust." She internally scoffed at herself as she said this out loud. If only they knew how much of a disaster it really was. Her insides were still squirming from the feel of Klaus all over her. "But we are accepting it and we are moving on."

Yes, she was moving on. At least that was her goal. Hopefully she would never see Klaus again, but knew that was wishful thinking, but the only thing she could do was take her own advice, accept it, and move on. That was all she had. She needed something. Anything. She held back a sob as she took a big breath, fake smile on her face as they began their walk into the first day of senior year. She felt a small trill of excitement run through her when it suddenly hit her that she was finally a senior and a real grin grew on her face, pleased that she could still enjoy normal stuff, even with everything that had happened to her. Yes, she was a fighter, she could survive this.

"Your right," stated Bonnie. "I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience."

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on my otherwise fabulous day!" Or that Klaus was using her body like a toy and she seemed to be reacting to everything he said and had no idea why.

"Today's our anniversary." Elena said, stopping in her tracks as the sudden realization hit her. "Technically Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

Caroline looked at her friend, suddenly realizing how she was only worrying about herself right now when so much was going on besides her and Klaus. She could deal with him. She needed to. But Elena had current boyfriend issues as opposed to her and Bonnie's own topical worries. "Yeah, you win."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Asked Bonnie.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life." And with that Elena marched up the stairs with a determined look on her face.  
Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, simultaneously saying "yeah," although for much different reasons. Yes, Caroline thought, that is exactly what she would do. Put the past behind her, even if it was just a day ago, she grimaced internally at the thought, pleased with the knowledge that Klaus was no where close, having scattered once he got the knowledge of Mikael. She would take Elena's motto. New day. New year. Yeah, she was ready.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe it. Tyler was sired to Klaus. Klaus sired Tyler.

Klaus.

The man who had violated her last night, who she desperately wanted to tell someone about, yet at the same time, not wanting to see the looks of pity or disgust on their faces when they learned the truth.

Klaus.

The man that she hated with every fiber of her being for killing so many people she knew and loved in this town.

_Klaus._

The man who now had her boyfriend sired to him. The one person who was supposed to stick with her, _her_, was now stuck to the one _sole_ person he never should have been stuck with. And with this knowledge, here she sat, in Tyler's mansion, fuming with what was happening to her life as she waited for Tyler to wake up from Damon, oh so nicely, vervaining him.

Tyler began to stir on the couch, slowly sitting up in confusion, "what the hell? How did I get home?"

"I brought you here." Was Caroline's curt reply, unable to keep the anger out of her voice, knowing it was unjustly directed at him, but unable to do anything about it. "You were being a D-bag."

"What is your problem today?"

"My problem," Caroline replied, standing up, "is that you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus' needs first." And this fact alone is what terrified and infuriated Caroline about her new situation. She knew she was being completely unfair, but it's not like she could tell Tyler about what had happened between her and Klaus, let alone the guilt she felt about how much she had enjoyed it and hated it. And she was being selfish by wanting to keep Tyler, while knowing she was being so unfaithful to him, but unable to let go of another good thing in her life. She really needed good after all this supernatural drama. "He is your master."

"I'm not anyones pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me."

"Something's got to be controlling you because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you." She retorted back, emphasizing 'old' with a tilt of her body.

"The old me?" Tyler asked, watching Caroline pace around the room while he sat on the couch.

"Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would _never_ be friends with." And with these final words she started her march out of Tyler's house, furious with herself for how she was acting, furious with Tyler even thought she knew how unjust that was, furious with the whole situation in general, but most of all furious with Klaus for getting her in this situation at all.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Tyler pleaded, rushing over to her and grabbing onto her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy."

Caroline looked at Tyler almost sadly, how could he not understand that she was just worried about him? "You're a vampire now Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened, so you have to be careful." Caroline implored Tyler, begging him to understand, she didn't even know what exactly, watching as he nodded his head.

"I will. I promise, just don't hate me." Tyler looked intensely into Caroline's face, to which she gently looked away, unable to bear his honest eyes at the moment, knowing what she had done the night before. "The only thing I like about me, is you." He gave her a soft peck on the lips. Caroline returned a half hearted smile, fighting away the feelings of guilt, but not stopping Tyler as he continued to kiss her, wrapping her arms around him, begging him silently to just let her forget.

And forget she did, making her way out of Tyler's mansion a few hours later, after making love with Tyler, because at that moment, that had been exactly what she needed. Guilt stabbing her once again as she wandered down the Lockwood's steps and her mind went back to what had happened in the forest just one night ago.

She shook her head rapidly, trying to dispel the unwanted thoughts and flashed home.

* * *

"Portland is fantastic, once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people there's literally a breeding ground for werewolves."

"Your fathers dead."

"What did you say to me?" Klaus' expression quickly became serious after hearing Stefan's emotionless voice tell him over the phone something he never thought to be true.

"Oh, my mistake, that's right. Not your actual father. Not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

Klaus let out a deep breath, thoughts whirling in his head of all the possibilities, foremost surrounding being able to have a certain blonde as his toy without hiding at the forefront of his actions. "Well first, I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."

This was where he was happy he had compelled Stefan, he needed the truth, and listened intently as Stefan began spinning the tail of how Elena, of all people had daggered his father. The only who had been after him since the moment he was turned. Before that if he wanted to take into account how Mikael had treated him. "I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."

"Well, he's here. Come by whenever." Stefan stated with indifference.

"If your lying to me Stefan then your compulsion will expose you, so answer with your life. Is what your saying the truth?"

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I want to talk to Rebekah."

"Well that's not a problem, she's right here."

"Hello, Nik."

"Rebekah, love, what's this I here about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger."

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good." She paused. "I miss you. I'm miserable here."

"I'll be home soon."

"Good, I'll see you then brother.

Klaus grinned to himself when he closed the phone, his time away from his Caroline turned out to be shorter than he thought. He was almost at the point of telling her to come to him, but it seemed that wouldn't be necessary. Mikael was dead and his baby sister and Stefan still had protected his doppelgänger so he could create more hybrids, take his pet and be on his way. He would be there soon.

* * *

The night couldn't be going better for Klaus. He was celebrating his fathers death, he had an army of hybrids and he couldn't help but be completely entertained as he watched Caroline flounce around, desperately trying to avoid him, even though if he truly wanted to speak to her, nothing she could say would prevent him. But he knew their little band of misfits were planning something and that was why he told Tyler to warn his friends, knowing he would first go for his pretty little girlfriend. That fact alone still irked him, the fact that she was with someone else again, let alone _his_ hybrid. But that would be settled soon. First to deal with whatever pathetic plan had been hatched up against him.

* * *

Caroline awoke, looking around her room, quickly realizing that Tyler had vervained her for most likely, some stupid reason involving him being sired to Klaus. Scoffing slightly, she laid her head back down, watching as Tyler approached her from the doorway.

"Are you okay?" He asked lightly.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry I stabbed you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there."

"Oh yeah!" Caroline exclaimed, raising slightly in bed, "not, oh, yeah, hey Caroline, umm. I'm worried about what might happen this evening so maybe you should just go home and watch Dancing with the Stars."

"If you knew all your friends" -Caroline noted how he addressed them only as her friends and not his own- "were going to get together and try to take down Klaus would you have left?"

Caroline only looked at him with a neutral expression, shaking her head slightly, knowing where he was going with this. But of course she wouldn't have! She would have been cheering his death. "No."

"So there you go. I saved you from your own stubbornness."

"This isn't funny Tyler!" She sat up fully in the bed now. "How am I supposed to be with you when your sired to him." Her voice cracked a little at the end, knowing how hypocritical she was being, but he couldn't even see the wrong in it! She at least knew what had happened between them never should have.

"I need you to understand Caroline."

"Understand what? That your one of the bad guys now?" Did that make her one of the bad guys?

"Understand that this is who I am." He stated loudly and firmly. "There's nothing that I could do about it. Klaus can't be killed. I can't be fixed. Understand that I'm _okay _with it."

And that's exactly what Caroline couldn't understand, how? "But. How are you okay with it?"

"Because it's better. I don't have to turn Caroline! Not unless I want to. I _never_ have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price I have to pay, so be it."

"But you don't have any true control over yourself-" And neither did she.

"I never did before. The full moon controlled me. After everything that we've been through, you've been there for me for all of it. Don't turn your back on me now." Caroline could only shake her head slightly, he couldn't _understand _where she was coming from. She truly got what he was saying, she truly did. But, it was Klaus!

"Tyler-" The compulsion cut her off. She was dying to tell him everything. _Everything._

"Right."

"I just-" But he didn't let her finish, not that she would have been able to anyway.

"Got it." He left the room as quickly as he could leaving Caroline gasping there in bed. Trying to find some sense in her world. How had this happened? Her boyfriend sired to Klaus. Her doing who knows what with Klaus?

She flopped down on her bed letting out a groan of frustration. God, how had this happened?

* * *

Klaus watched as Tyler left Caroline's house. At least the mutt had done what he'd needed. It was better to have her out of the house and away from Mikael. Mikael. Finally dead after all this time. And now he would be able to reunite his family and have Miss Forbes all to himself.

"Caroline." He whispered outside her window. He heard rustling inside and knew she had heard him. "Come outside."

He didn't have to wait long and he stepped back onto her porch when he heard the door open and she made her way outside, looking as delectable as ever in her red dress from homecoming and slightly mussed hair. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" She furiously hissed out his name, giving him a shove for good measure, that he only chuckled lightly at, catching her wrists, stroking the inner side of it.

"I never did punish you." He completely ignored her statement, looking up from his ministrations on her wrist to catch her shocked and confused face quickly switching to a mask of anger as she ripped her hand away from his, knowing full well he had let her.

"I'm not _yours_ to punish." She practically sneered in his face, thoughts of Tyler flashing through her mind. She was not doing anything with this man _ever_ again.

Klaus laughed darkly at this, eyes watching Caroline's, still unable to resist touching her, and sweeping a curl behind her ear. "That's where your wrong Caroline." Pulling her tight into his arms, he muttered in her ear, voice unyielding. "You. Are. _Mine._"

Caroline struggled in his arms. "No. I'm. Not!" She practically spit in his face, eyes flaming. Klaus tightened his grip around her as he looked into her cyan eyes.

"That's where your wrong Caroline. You see, I own you. I control everything about you. I control what you think. What you do. What you _think_." He paused to eye the now very still baby vampire in his arms, eyes wide as she took in his words, trying to weigh the truth behind them. He chuckled darkly, eyes full of mirth at how she still doubted him. "You don't believe me, love?" He asked with mock hurt.

Caroline's eyes grew furious again, her arms pounding insistently on his chest, "of course I don't, you fucking ass hole! I'm the only one who controls me. I only belong to me!"

Fire danced in Klaus' eyes. "I see a little example is needed then."

He flashed a few feet away, leaving Caroline to stumble slightly, leaning forward to catch her balance at suddenly being released from Klaus' hold. "Don't move from that spot Caroline." Her feet instantly stopped and she glared at Klaus, tugging on them, as if they were glued to the ground. "What. The. Fuck!"

Klaus chuckled again, approaching her and walking around predatorily, one finger caressing her ribs tauntingly as he circled. "Such language in a lady," he tisked mockingly. "Still don't believe me? Well I guess we need another example."

Suddenly his chest was to her back, arms circling her waist, pulling her close, watching the houses across the street in the darkness, knowing not a soul was watching them, but enjoying the freedom he had with his girl. Once his family was reunited he would take this girl away from this town. She deserved so much better. "Orgasm."

She jerked slightly in his hold as she tried to understand what he mean but couldn't even complete the thought as intense pleasure filled her core and she felt herself leaning back into Klaus, feet still firmly planted where he had told her to, but her body obeying his command as it rocked with bliss. Not even needing a single touch to send her over the edge. She barely even heard Klaus laughing lightly in her ear as she came down from her high, hanging limply in his arms.

"How'd that feel, love?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer, desperately trying to understand what was happening to her. But she couldn't question it, she just knew she had to obey. Was this what it was like for Tyler with the sire bond? But she wasn't sired to him. She was drinking vervain, but- Her thoughts kept stopping there, leaving her frustrated and in a constant loop, unable to understand so she could fix it. She had to fix this. Whatever this was.

"Stop thinking about it Caroline." Klaus knew what she was doing, and while humorous to watch, he could see her frustration growing as his previous compulsion to not question his compulsion kept making her go full circle. "Don't worry about why, just obey." He found himself sniffing her neck as she relaxed fully in his arms, no longer stuck in her mental loop, the scent of her arousal filling the air. She moved to stand on her own, but Klaus only held tighter, scooping her up into his arms and flashing off into the forest once again, his final words, a dark promise in the night.

"Do you really think your done with me that quickly, love?"

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of their characters or original plot line.**

**Please review, as always!**

Klaus watched his toy on the dirt floor of the forest as he hung up his phone. He picked her up bridal style, cradling her head against his chest as he flashed off to the cabin that he had just "ordered" for them. More like compelled a random couple to allow them in. They had a busy night last night and it was about to continue into the day but first he needed to take care of some family business. As well as to order some hybrids to complete his house. Thinking of the hybrids reminded him of the Tyler and Caroline issue, he did not want to share his toy but couldn't flat out order them apart for that would be to obvious. The sire bond would come in handy when it came to that issue, they wouldn't even be aware of his own manipulation to separate them.

Chuckling lightly to himself as he laid Caroline down on the bed he ordered her to wake up.

Caroline blinked slowly as she looked at the room around her, before scrambling back in the bed when she saw Klaus hovering over her. She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Klaus. "No. Don't speak." He was not in the mood to hear her pathetic ramblings. "Come here."

She approached him as slowly as she could, which was not very slow much to her annoyance, mouth sealed from his command. "Even in silence you let yourself be known." He remarked in response to the glare that was clearly etched on her face. Klaus chuckled as he reached out a hand to grab her wrist. "Follow me."

As they approached the kitchen, thoughts were flashing through his mind of what he could do with her now, new and exciting ideas circling in his mind, unsure which one should come first. Thoughts of punishment and pleasure, but which to choose? To allow her to remember who she was or toy with her mind some more. He could do anything to her and there was nothing to stop him. He had all the time in the world. But this would have to satisfy him for the day so he could get through his business.

He placed her on the counter like someone would a child, looking into Caroline's eyes that were watching him with as much hatred as she could place alone in a single look. He grinned evilly, looks like she had decided for him. This morning would be fun.

"Take off your clothes Caroline." Her brows deepened more as her glare grew but she began to move to take off her clothes, hopping off the counter and turning so her back was to him. There was no point she knew but she had to spite him in some way. She was not_ his._ Of that she was certain, he could think whatever he wanted, but she would be damned if she thought otherwise.

Klaus watched as she reached for the hem of her shirt, jerking it over her head in anger. "Slowly Caroline." He breathed down her neck as his hands traced down the sides of her waist. "Sensually." He turned her around forcefully, noting the determination in her eyes. "Don't take your eyes off me."

The anger returned as she felt her eyes glued to him, her hands moving slowly along her body, trailing the path that his hands had just followed before reaching the hem of her jeans and slowly undoing the button, hating how her body rolled slightly to place emphasis on her hips, but unable to stop it. She bit her lip, barely managing to keep from drawing blood, beyond infuriated with the man in front of her.

Her lip was released with a delicate gasp when she saw his eyes zero in on the gesture and she stood awkwardly before him, all clothes removed, feeling completely exposed. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to retain some decency even though he had seen her in all her glory before and practically begging him to take her. She cringed to herself at what she had done last night, but the fire only burned brighter in her eyes knowing he had somehow done something to her but not being able to wonder what it was.

Klaus grinned at the fire in her eyes, taking in the leftover sent of her arousal from the night before. He approached her slowly, trailing a light finger across her upper thigh before grazing over her bundle of nerves, earning another small gasp from his pet. Caroline grit her teeth, grabbing the counter behind her, unwittingly thrusting her breasts out further for Klaus to take in. Her teeth staid clenched together as Klaus began to rub a single digit across her moist folds, eyes flickering between her breasts that were now heaving up and down with her labored breathing and face which still held a firm countenance of refusal. Caroline would not give him any sort of response that would not be forced out of her. It seemed she couldn't control her body or his reactions but she would always know whether what she did was for herself or out of her control.

"How are you feeling Caroline?"

"Fuck you, asshole."

Klaus chuckled once more, enjoying the flames dancing in her yes. "You already did that sweetheart." He moved so his head was resting next to her ear, finger still dancing along her folds. "And we'll be doing it, again. And again. And again."

He loved the sound of her determination, as he literally heard the sound of her teeth grinding together and the slight creak of the marble as her supernatural strength crushed the stone with her hands. She refused to answer, not seeing the point really. She knew it would be a lie.

Caroline gasped when she found herself standing alone, a slight ache left in her core that she immediately squashed. She looked around to see Klaus leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

Klaus grinned to himself, enjoying the slightly flushed cheeks and how her chest was still heaving. "Make us breakfast, darling."

Caroline scowled at him as her body already began moving across the room towards the fridge. "What, are we playing house now?"

Klaus let out a genuine laugh at that but ignored the dig. She would learn soon how they were definitely _not_ playing house. "Aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

Her teeth ground together again, but she refused to look at him as she surveyed the options in the fridge.

Klaus eyed her snowy skin, enjoying the tension he saw in her shoulders, and wanting to grab her firm ass just as he had last night, but that was not part of the game today. "Caroline." His voice was colder, a warning.

"Fine." She ground out. "What do you want?" She still did not look at him.

"Make me an omelet and some pancakes."

Caroline scoffed at this, turning now with an incredulous expression. "What are you? Five?"

She was only answered with a grin and a low, "begin."

Her body moved around the kitchen, getting familiar with all the appliances, strictly ignoring the presence of the hybrid in the room but acutely aware all at the same time, especially with her lack of clothing. She didn't even try to put them on again knowing there would be no point.

As Caroline began cracking the eggs over the stovetop she gasped slightly when she felt his firm and naked chest pressed into her back. She sighed slightly in relief though when she felt the bitting coolness of his jeans button pressing into her naked flesh, although only slight when she felt his arousal as well.

Her hands stilled as they held the egg. It cracked suddenly when she felt his arms snake around her waist, one going to her left breast, the other to cup her sex. Klaus only chuckled lightly behind her, enjoying his game.

"Continue on, Caroline as if I am not here." Her hands started moving again automatically, going to clean up the mess she had made, moving to the sink to wash her hands of the smashed egg, Klaus hot on her heels, hands never leaving their respective places. "But you are hyper aware Caroline. No talking. Do not let your mind wander from me, but you will continue on making breakfast, you cannot stop until you are done. No cheating." He added the last part teasingly as his hands circled around her nipple and coarse hairs of her most private section.

And now the game had truly began, he grinned to himself.

He ignored his own arousal as he nibbled against Caroline's shoulder, peppered kisses down her back, kneed'ed her breasts with his palms, tweaked her nipples, teased her folds, entered her slick warmth with his fingers. Her reactions were memorizing. The way she arched into him slightly, the whimpers that came every time he halted before her climax, desperately trying to keep her mind, but between his ministrations and order to only focus on him, there wasn't much she could do.

Her hands had not stilled though at all through out the whole thing, constantly whipping the eggs back and forth in the frying pan, cutting up vegetables, mixing the batter for the pancakes. Klaus was thrilled. This game had turned out much better then he thought it would, loving the reactions coming out of his little pet. How she was unable to use her own hands to finish herself off, or hold onto something as he saw she desperately wanted to from the way she clung so tightly to the spoon and knife as she continued stirring and cutting, unable to stop, but wanting a support.

Klaus had followed her around the kitchen the entire time, never once breaking contact except to take off the remainder of his clothes to further taunt his toy. He rubbed his hardened length down her ass, loving the way her breathing stilled, but the game was not over yet. He was so hard he was about to burst, but he knew the pleasure of patience, and although not always the most fun to indulge in, he knew that at certain points the wait was well worth it.

He plunged into Caroline's warm center as she flipped Klaus's pancakes, his omelet having already been set in the microwave to keep warm, her concentration almost broken from the sudden penetration alone, but the compulsion still forcing her on. Caroline's mind was frozen on Klaus between her legs. She desperately wanted to bend over further to deepen the angle, or turn around, or move, or _something_. But she just continued flipping, her grip on the counter almost breaking it when she felt him move oh so tantalizingly slowly, her breathing only growing heavier.

Klaus loved this. He could see how all coherent thought was almost out of her mind, and she continued making his breakfast in a lustful daze, forced to continue, but wanting to rock back into him, and not even allowed. He moved with her as she reached across the counter for the batter, leaning with her as she pent over, hearing her breath hitch for a second in its already uneven pace when his naked chest pressed firmly into her back. He began to pick up speed as she worked on the final batch of pancakes, hands gripping her hips firmly.

He stopped the second she put the last pancake on the plate, withdrawing before she even noticed his halt in movement and sat himself at the head of the table smirk firmly in place as he heard her moan of annoyance and slight stumble in her step when she found herself suddenly without Klaus behind her. Her arousal was clear in the air, her juices practically dripping on the floor as she carried his plate over to him, cheeks flushed, hands trembling slightly as she placed it in front of him.

He noted with a dark glee how she was no longer glaring but only had a slightly hazy look in her eye, but most of all a frustration from being denied. The second she set the plate down he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer, his other hand sliding up between her legs, loving the wet center he found.

"Oh, so wet darling." Caroline was practically panting against his back now, she had leaned so far over from the feel of his hands suddenly on her, and no longer having to make him breakfast. She suddenly found her silence no longer forced. "Klaus." She moaned lightly.

Klaus turned his head slightly so he was whispering in her ear, still hunched over him. "Only think of me, and how much you want me."

Klaus allowed her to stand up fully as he brought his hand to his lips and licked off the evidence of her arousal off as she watched him. He swiftly turned and began eating his omelet, purposefully ignoring her insulted gasp. He almost lost at his own game when he saw out of the corner of his eye, her stomp her foot like a petulant child who didn't get their way. Although he supposed she hadn't. But he quickly schooled his grin, hiding his laughter in a cough.

He looked up at her in mock concern, "yes, my dear?"

"Klaus!" Caroline practically shouted, not even remembering why she should be mad at him, or that she should be for that matter, but needing release and only able to concentrate on this one man.

"Oh! Where are my manners," Klaus started again in false concern. "Please, do sit down." He motioned for her to sit on the table, picking up his plate, allowing her to sit in the spot it had originally been placed.

Once she had, Klaus sent her an evil grin once again. "Sit further back Caroline and spread your legs."

Caroline was panting in anticipation. Klaus couldn't get enough of his pets reactions. Her anticipation was definitely making his wait more enjoyable. He grinned mockingly at her and continued eating his breakfast. Every time she opened her mouth he would send a finger down her fold a few times until she was practically writhing between his touches, juices flowing down onto the table, silencing whatever protest she was about to have.

His wandering digits trailed up and down her thighs, across her folds, teasing them, opening them, entering a taunting amount before retreating, entering fully so fast she only felt the absence once it was gone, leaving her a quivering mass of bones and shallow breathing, unable to even form a word as he continued to sit regally in his seat, eating his breakfast as if he didn't have a naked women sitting in front him.

Once he finished his breakfast, he sat back in his chair, taking in the view of the women who sat, spread eagle, in front of him, watching as she dripped on the table, juices flowing from her warmth. He sucked his fingers that he had just removed from that very warmth as he watched her slowly gain her bearings and realize he was done. For the moment at least.

The second she met his eyes, he was ready and excited for the finale. Well, finale for him, he thought wickedly. "Clear my plate and meet me in the bedroom."

He could practically see the excitement and anticipation shining in her eyes. He watched in entertainment as she scurried to do what he had told, no longer trying to fight his every order, but pleased to do his bidding if it got her, her release soon. His game had definitely been perfect for today. His pet was much more fun than he thought she'd be.

He followed her slowly to the bedroom when she went by him, taking his time, allowing her pointless excitement to build. Once he entered his blue eyes swam in mirth as he saw her sitting on the bed, eagerly waiting for him like a child.

He was on her in a second, forcing her back on the bed, his hands wandering in a renewed vigor all across her body, kissing, sucking, nipping. Caroline reacted just as viciously, hands trailing over the body she hadn't been allowed to touch until now, feeling his taught chest, muscular back, hard ass.

Klaus trailed one of his hands to the night stand beside him that he had ordered his hybrids to prepare for him, satisfied when he was Caroline completely unaware of his movements. Before she could even notice that something had changed she gasped when she suddenly felt cold steel encircling one of her wrists. She broke the kiss to see her own wrist handcuffed to one side of the bedpost and before she even completely absorbed what had happened, her other wrist and ankles where found in similar situations, handcuffed to either side of the four poster bed.

"Klaus." She said, looking up to see him kneeling over her once again with a wicked and pleased grin on his face. She was unsure how to react, slightly panicked, but still stuck in her lustful haze and wanting him.

"You will not break the handcuffs or bed Caroline." He chuckled lightly, running his nose between the valley of her breasts and down to her belly button, swirling his tongue inside it, hearing her renewed panting. He continued his ministrations until she was a quivering mass beneath him once more, pulling lightly at the handcuffs, but not enough to truly do anything to them.

He caught her gaze as he lifted his head from where he had been licking her juices, trying to memorize the taste before he had to continue on with his days duties. Knowing she was here would definitely make it so much more enjoyable. "You are not allowed to cum."

Before she even had time to truly acknowledge what he said, although her body still obeyed, she found her body bowing off the bed when she felt a vibrator slide between her legs. Her entire body striving for release and yet, holding back.

Klaus watched with pleasure as he stood up from the bed, loving the sight of his pet mewling on the bed, vibrator lodged firmly between her thighs and would be until his return. She was thrashing around in the sheets, pulling tightly against the cuffs now, but still not breaking them, his own name echoing from her lips. His own arousal was almost hurting and he began to stroke himself as thoughts of taking this beauty flashed through his mind, only strengthened by the sight of her before him.

It was not much to get him to release, as he himself had been waiting for it all day, but his pet would have to wait. After all she was here only for his pleasure, she only got some if he felt she deserved it, or it served a part of his games. And right now, it truly did.

Slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower, to clean off his seed and the smell of Caroline, he couldn't stop the smile as he heard her moaning the entire time he was in there. Knowing she would be here waiting for him would definitely make this day a lot better, even knowing Stefan had his family.

Having his pet waiting for him would definitely be the highlight of his day. And with that final thought he exited the cabin that was safely secluded from anyone and began his day of vengeance and locating, leaving his pet calling his name behind.

_Soon_, he sent a silent promise to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm finally back. Took me a while, and I'm sorry, I was seriously considering abandoning this story, but I hate when authors do that, and I am determined not to! But you know, never say never. Anyways, still writing on it and I do plan on finishing!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this week because then I'll be going away until the ninth and won't have anyway to update. Smuts going to be a bit late for the next little bit FYI.**

**And a big thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed, and A to my beta White Bryony! Thanks much!**

* * *

Caroline pulled into the parking lot of Mystic Falls High, leaning back in her car seat and sighing heavily when she saw Tyler waiting for her. Guilt and an overwhelming sense of hopelessness threatening to come out and eat her up. The only things holding her together at this point were Klaus' compulsion and her own strength. She was stronger than Klaus and whatever he would throw at her. She would find a way out. No matter how hopeless the situation might seem, she would survive. Just like she always did.

After the spending almost the entire day yesterday with Klaus doing everything he pleased, all she had wanted to do was go home and pretend he never existed. Scrub her body clean of him. She could hardly even think of everything she had done, the way her body had reacted, the way he had forced her to react. Then to find out that the entire time she had been screaming his name in pleasure on his sheets. Or someone else's since she knew that house was not his own, he had been out using her boyfriend to kill Elena's brother.

And then the fact that today was her birthday, out of any of the days she was trying to be normal, all she could think about was how she really wasn't getting any older and would never be normal again. Another heavy sigh escaped her as she got out her car, attempting to walk by Tyler who was now approaching her. "I can't talk to you."

"I know you're upset with me."

"Upset?" She exclaimed, whirling around to face him. "You almost got Jeremy killed." Her anger was more at herself for her stupid situation and she knew she really had no reason to attack Tyler, but unfortunately he was there and had to bear the brunt of her anger. "And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire bond to Klaus?"

At this point it was almost like she was asking herself, what was she going to do about Klaus. And if anyone was in the same situation as her, it would be Tyler. Maybe in a way he could help her, even if he didn't know that he was.

"There's nothing that I can do about it, Caroline." Caroline felt her chest tighten. "That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone... I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that."

Caroline felt like her world was slowly shattering, she had hoped Tyler would somehow know what to do, but knowing that he was just accepting it. Is that what she should do? Just accept that she was his little play toy? How was she supposed to fight him when she didn't even know what was wrong? "I'm sorry too." More than he would ever know.

"Happy birthday." Tyler said quietly, placing a little bag in her hand and walking away.

Caroline felt like her heart was breaking even more. She really didn't want to lose Tyler, they were there for each other and she was being such a hypocrite about the whole Klaus thing. She knew it but couldn't stop it. At least Tyler finally understood that Klaus was bad. That was one thing that Caroline hadn't had to worry about. She would always know Klaus was evil. There were was no false reality there.

Caroline slowly opened the bag to allow a charm bracelet to fall out. She grimaced slightly. That was it. She couldn't handle school today; she really just needed some time herself, to come to terms with her new reality. She needed to find a way out, because even if Tyler couldn't, she would. It was the only thing she had left at this point. Herself. She couldn't even ask her friends for help.

* * *

Klaus was angry. Granted, he still had his head about him though, especially after his lovely stress relieving day with Caroline things felt much easier to deal with. Although Stefan having something over him was not thrilling, but he could work it in his favor. Stefan was getting cocky, trying to demand things of Klaus. He would learn.

Klaus sipped from his cup of blood, watching Stefan attempt to act like he didn't care what happened to his friends if they died, ordering Klaus, of all people, to remove his hybrids. It was time for him to take charge of the situation.

They were both standing in what Klaus that would soon call his home for him and his family, along with his pet, ready to have a heart to heart with his old friend. "You know I'm hurt, I hoped that, uh, I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off, but here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship."

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will." Was Stefan's cool reply.

Klaus looked down, memories of a compelled Caroline flashing through his mind with an unbidden sense of regret. He forced it down quickly though. "Okay, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme. But I get a little moody." Or horny, he thought, smirking to himself. "Just ask my siblings, speaking of whom... Isn't it time you handed them over?"

"Klaus... Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself."

"Hmm..." Klaus looked away briefly to hide his smirk. Stefan was playing perfectly into his hand; he didn't know that this game was entirely pointless. Stefan wouldn't do anything with his family because then he would lose his bargaining chip and although Klaus didn't really need a reason to hurt Stefan's friends, having one would definitely help the situation with his pet. He needed to make her just his, and Stefan was providing the perfect opportunity. "You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm going to be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it'll get messy again."

"Do whatever you want. I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Yeah. Yeah, maybe I care so much that I drop Elijah into the Arctic." His apathy was getting a little boring to Klaus. This needed to be wrapped up.

"Well, maybe I'd be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours."

"Try me. Let's find out."

Klaus had to chuckle at that.

"Everything okay?" One of his hybrids chose this moment to walk in.

"Everything's fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point."

Before Klaus had time to react, Stefan had flashed over to Mindy and sliced off her head with one of the rulers that was laid out on the table for the construction of his home.

"Well... One down. You may want to, uh, send the rest of them away before it gets messy... again.

Klaus had to laugh the second Stefan was out of the room. The fool actually thought he hadn't seen that coming. It wasn't a big deal to sacrifice one of his hybrids, he'd be able to make many more, and now had the perfect reason to set his plan in motion. One hybrid hardly made a difference.

* * *

Klaus was looking at the pool of blood from Mindy when he heard his first hybrid approach from his summon. He schooled himself when he realized how close he was to his goal. Caroline would soon be just his.

Tyler sighed heavily when he entered Klaus' home. "You called? I'm here." He took this moment to notice the pool of blood, gesturing towards it. "What happened?"

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he choose the one that made me angry." More ecstatic, but they weren't to know that. "I need you to help me do something about that."

"Can't you just leave me out of it?"

"What would be the point in that?"

"Seriously, man, can't you just get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend."

Klaus immediately jumped on that statement, for even if he didn't have that now, from the impression he got of Caroline's character was that she was entirely to forgiving and would try to stay with him. Especially if they were in the same boat, even though Tyler didn't know about their similar... positions. "Right, your, uh, girlfriend. Um, about her... I need you to bite her."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"A hybrid bite would kill a vampire."

Only if allowed to get that far, but no point allowing Tyler to know he was already going to heal her. "Yeah, yeah. I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far so I'm pushing back."

"I'm not biting Caroline!"

Oh, him thinking he could refuse Klaus was almost laughable. "Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you, so one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline." Tyler stood in Klaus' face, attempting to intimidate him.

"All right. All right. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now." Tyler left the work-in-progress-mansion without another word, thinking he had finally bested Klaus.

If only he had seen the wide grin spread across Klaus' face the moment he'd turned his back.

* * *

Klaus could barely contain his glee from the moment Tyler had rushed to him with the tale of how he had bitten his sweet Caroline. The mutt actually believed for a moment that he could just up and leave Klaus because he simply 'desired to.' No. Klaus had definitely showed him whose boss, along with his little pet. And he believed it would be safe to say that that relationship was over .

Standing on Caroline's front porch he could smell her already, but with the scent of decay that came along with sickness, causing an actual worried frown to appear on his face. He hadn't prepared for the smell or the actual worried feeling he got at how his pet could die if he didn't get to her soon enough. But her mother wouldn't let her die, he knew that. This was merely a necessary part.

He watched as the Caroline's other ex-boyfriend opened the door, what was his name again? Mike? Max? No, Matt was his name. Not like it mattered much anyway. "Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quite distressed. He said Caroline had had a terrible accident."

"You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this."

"I'm here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her, please ask the sheriff to invite me inside." Klaus implored. He tilted his head back slightly realizing he was acting a little too desperate, he needed to not let them know how much Caroline actually meant to him. There would be a time, but now was not it.

The Sheriff turned around a corner, entering the foyer, her face a careful mask. "I know how this game works. You want something in return."

Just endless access to my pet. "Just your support," came his cool reply.

Her mask cracked ever so slightly, revealing her desperation to not lose her only daughter. "Come in."

Little did she know, she was sealing Caroline's fate. Klaus had finally achieved his goal. Two birds with one stone. Caroline and Tyler would no longer be together and Klaus would no longer be forced outside her home. She could no longer escape from him. Klaus couldn't help the small smug smirk as he passed by Matt. Oh yes, they had just sealed a marvelous fate.

* * *

Caroline looked up. Klaus was standing in the entrance of her room, he would be one of her many hallucinations tonight. He was after all her worst nightmare. She couldn't even muster the energy to flinch away or hide, the venom having sapped her of almost all her energy. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked weakly.

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" An unfamiliar emotion passed through Klaus. He could almost call it guilt for ruining her birthday, but he shook that aside, knowing she would soon be thanking him.

"Yes."

Klaus chuckled. "I won't be killing you anytime soon Caroline. I'm not even close to finished with you."

It took all Caroline's energy to move to the far side of her bed, hating the weak feeling she felt around him. "Leave me alone, Klaus." She hated the sound of her voice at this moment even more.

"Definitely not. Now, I won't have you dying on me yet. Come here, sweetheart." He reached out his arms, sitting on the bed.

Caroline forced to comply, crawled over to him, collapsing in his arm the moment she got to him, the simple actions having sapped her of all her strength and she hated even more whose arms she was in.

Klaus pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, providing his wrist like an offering in front of Caroline. "Have at it."

And she did. Sucking in the life, not even allowing herself to appreciate the taste, but knowing this was what would heal her.

"You are mine, Caroline." Klaus promised, stroking her hair.

But unaware of the silent promise Caroline was making to herself. She would live and make Klaus' life a living hell. She would not die. Especially not yet, not by his hand.

Klaus broke the connection, knowing Caroline was trying to weaken him by the force in which she was sucking his blood. "Sweetheart, do you really think a little less blood will affect me?"

Caroline hissed at Klaus, attempting to get out of his arms as fast as possible, taking the pillow beside her and throwing it in his face. It did its work, temporarily stunning Klaus, who had never had a pillow of all things thrown at him in battle. In the brief second it took Klaus to recover Caroline was already out her door and halfway down the stairs by the time he caught up to her.

He pressed her silently against the wall, mouth directly against her ear as he whispered so low only her vampire hearing could pick it up. "You are going to go back to your room without a sound and go to sleep. I will come for you shortly."

Caroline grit her teeth together as she found her body moving towards her room, sending a scathing glare back to Klaus whose only response was a cheeky grin. Bastard. Her last thoughts were of worry over what he was planning for her next before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Klaus grinned down at his sleeping beauty. This night couldn't have gotten any better. He now had an open invitation into the Forbes residence, the sheriff had returned back to work once she knew Caroline was not dying and the boy had left to his own abode. It was now just him and Caroline.

He sat slowly on her bed, almost reluctant to disturb the peace she was in, but the hardening of his cock from watching the beauty and not having touched her all day shook that thought away fast. It was almost worrisome how much he wanted her and how often. He slowly stroked a piece of stray hair away from her face. "Caroline." He called softly enjoying the way her nose twitched. "Caroline. Time to wake up, sweetheart."

Caroline blinked her eyes open to see Klaus above her. She stared. After her promise to herself of survival she knew she would survive, she just had to come up with some sort of plan. At this moment it took all her concentration to keep the sheer panic from taking over her body and she simply turned over, pressing her face into the sheets. Klaus watched in bemusement.

He trailed his fingers over her bare shoulder. "Hmm... Sweetheart. All the places I can have you in this house. To remind you of my constant presence. Which one would you like first?"

His only clue that she heard him was a slight stiffening of her shoulders. It irked him. "How about your bed? Or I don't know… the kitchen table? Counter? The couch? So you know every time you sit down to watch TV or see someone else sitting there that we fucked in that exact spot. Or what about your mothers room? So every time you hear her snoring away in her room you can think about how her own daughter did the nasty in her mother's bed. Oh, the tales we can make."

Caroline flipped over, snarling at Klaus who sat up to watch her. "Get out of my house." She said coldly. "You will not be fucking me on any surface."

Klaus was deeply entertained by the gusto of this baby vampire. "You need to learn who you belong to Caroline." He chuckled lightly to himself enjoying the power he held over her. He could make her do whatever he wanted, feel whatever he wanted, remember and think whatever he wanted. She just hadn't quite realized this yet. "Have you forgotten our previous lessons?"

Caroline barely noticed she had moved, her own actions almost too quick for herself, but she had felt the panic overtake her and adrenaline surge through her in the quick flight or fight response and it seemed she had opted for flight. She only made it a foot from the bed before she was tackled to the ground, her wrists pinned above her head as Klaus watched her with dark eyes.

"It seems you have, love." His voice mockingly soft. "Don't move."

Caroline was frozen, watching with wide eyes as Klaus stood above her and picked her up, laying her back on the bed, positioning her arms and legs like a doll. Caroline had never felt so used. A gasp left her lips when her clothes were suddenly torn from her body and she was left lying naked above her comforter, arms above her head, legs spread wide. While she knew she had been naked in Klaus' presence multiple times this one was different. She hadn't been ordered to strip or in the midst of his sexual torture, but only laying on her bed. And all she wanted to do was cover up as she watched Klaus take in every detail of her body. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

She regretted the words as soon as she said them, not wanting him to actually take her up on the unintentional offer. No relief came from his next words. "Thanks sweetheart, but I much rather have the real thing." None at all. Suddenly the picture seemed like a much better idea.

Klaus was out of the room in a flash, back in a matter of seconds holding a blood bag in his hands. He looked at it, eyes dancing with mirth before eyes returning to Caroline. "I want you hungry Caroline." Her eyes darkened almost immediately but not enough for Klaus' approval. This was the only time that he was feeling the loss of compulsion. He would need to take care of that, it would be much easier to compel her at times like these as opposed to these constant verbal demands. Sometimes thoughts were so much better than words. To be able to enter her mind and twist it to what he desired. Later. "You feel as if you haven't eaten in months. All you want is blood, so much so that you can only run on your vampiric instincts."

Klaus watched in wonder as his golden haired toy turned into the sexy vampire she hid from the world. Veins popping out as she began snarling on the bed, but still stuck in her position. He chuckled before slowly removing his shoes, belt and shirt. He held up the blood bag to which Caroline's eyes immediately zeroed in on, her snarling growing louder.

Klaus walked around the side of the bed before tearing the blood bag open and pouring some carelessly on her stomach and breasts, watching in fascination as the red dribbled down her smooth white stomach. The artist in him was pleased and he knew he would be painting this scene later when he couldn't be with the blonde anymore. Caroline thrashed wildly on the bed, or as wildly as she could under his commands. Her body shook at the pain of holding still from not being able to consume the blood she thought she so desperately needed. This was Klaus' favorite part: watching how his simple words could change her mind. He crouched down and sucked off a trail of blood, swirling his tongue around, taunting Caroline as he peppered bloody kisses along her body. Tongue swirling in her belly button to lap up the blood that had caught there, loving the way it moved with her rapid breathing.

He looked up to see her watching his every move, her every vampire instinct on, fighting whether she wanted him more or blood. He grinned at her before returning to his kisses, now trailing upwards to the valley of her breasts, twisting his tongue around her nipples, biting down, but not enough to draw blood- that would be another time. She did not need two werewolf bites in one night.

The shaking increased as he worked his way up her neck, a bloody trail of kiss imprints left in his wake. He knelt over her, watching as she looked at his lips, the only thing she could focus on, the blood on his lips. And he loved it. Seeing her so consumed by her monster. This is what he lived for.

He bent down until he was only a little less than an inch away from her own lips, her body jerking just slightly before snapping back down and a frustrated growl leaving Caroline. He slowed down the pace; taking in every darkened vein and freckle he could on her face. Then ever so slowly he placed a soft kiss on her nose. Then her cheek. Then the other. Then her forehead, making sure to leave a bloody mess at each spot.

Caroline's breathing was labored, lips parted as she felt the blood she desperately wanted all over her body and face. So close, yet she couldn't reach it. If only she could use her tongue, or her fingers to trace it off her body. So close. Her eyes couldn't leave Klaus' lips. They were drenched in blood. They smelt so tantalizing. So close. Lips. Blood. So close. Hunger. Lips.

Klaus ducked down, gathering some more blood on his lips as he sloppily licked up the chilled blood from her stomach, goosebumps forming. Suddenly his mouth was on Caroline's devouring hers. Caroline immediately reacted, head tilting up as much as she could, tongue probing every corner of Klaus' mouth, trying to taste the blood she needed.

She bit his lip, sucking greedily on the warm blood that flowed from his mouth, causing Klaus to growl. Delicious.

Klaus pulled back to look at her again, her tongue darting out to taste the left over blood on her lip, eyes dark and hooded. He ground into her forcefully, causing her to gasp, and eyes roll back slightly. "You will only rely on your vampire instincts Caroline. You're no longer hungry. You can move again." Yes, he would need to compel her soon, this was getting frustrating.

Results were instantaneous. Arms wrapped firmly around Klaus' neck, pulling him close, tongue delving deep into Klaus' mouth. But Klaus was not one to allow domination for long. He pulled back to smirk at her and continued to kiss down her neck and to her breasts again, enjoying each and every moan. Each arch of the hips. The way her hands gripped his hair as he tasted her. He would definitely not be giving her up anytime soon.

They ravished each other into the night; Klaus never letting Caroline come down from her high for long. Stuck in a rut of blood and sex and possessiveness. It wasn't until early the next morning that she finally felt like herself again and was shocked at all the ways she had let Klaus take her last night. She cringed in his hold, but he kept a possessive arm around her waist as he turned her around to look at her.

She wouldn't look him in the eye.

He sighed before forcing her chin up, her eyes still darting around. "Look at me, Caroline."

Grudgingly she relented, eyes burning as she glared up at him. Klaus chuckled, loving the constant fire. "You are going to stop drinking vervain from now on."

Caroline's mouth popped open but snapped shut the second she saw Klaus' gaze redirected at her lips. "Why?" She bit out at him. "I already have to do everything you say."

He only smirked. "There's more to compulsion then commands, love. It's a shame the Salvatore's never showed you how to be a true vampire. Don't worry my pet, I will show you. You will be ferocious."

Caroline started struggling again. "I'm not your pet! Let me go!"

"Sleep Caroline."

She immediately went lax in his arms. He looked down at his pet who still thought she could beat him. He smirked. Soon he would be her only thought. She would be consumed by him. Once he had his family back they would be on their way.

Oh, yes. This had been the perfect plan. Stefan had only helped him out even more by giving him the perfect excuse to react. She was his.

* * *

**And please review! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
